


i could make your whole world sweet

by meritmut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fem!Reylo prompt fills, Female Kylo Ren, Force Bond (Star Wars), Lingerie, Prompt Fic, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meritmut/pseuds/meritmut
Summary: “It seems…” Rey glances down at herself, still a little thrown by the sight of such a dainty, seductive thing and the idea that people apparently consider itclothing. “Impractical.”Kylo lifts a hand to trace her forefinger down the fine silk ribbon that connects the garment’s collar to its waist. “I don’t know,” she says softly, her touch lingering near Rey’s navel. “You seem to have found a use for it.”





	1. roses are red, violets are blue.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aionimica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aionimica/gifts).



> when i smell your skin, you just make my whole world weep  
> i'm at your feet, i'm at your feet  
> — iamx, 'mercy'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...you can do whatever you want to me. (please do.)

The expression is a good thing.

Shocked, a little awestruck... _hungry?_

Definitely a good thing, Rey thinks.

The silence?

Well...silence can mean a lot of things.

“Uh,” she starts, falters and takes a cautious step across the room. Beneath her feet, she should feel the scuffed surface of the bunk into which she’d retreated ten minutes prior, locking the door securely behind her, but when she flexes her toes she feels only smooth, glassy stone, and when she looks down all she sees is black buffed to a mirror-shine; a ship’s cabin, still, but not hers.

It’s getting stronger.

(Inasmuch as something that is without form, without weight or substance or matter, can grow stronger. Sometimes she thinks it has always been this way. Sometimes she thinks they have never been without it.)

(But they must have been. She was lonely, once. She has not forgotten that.)

Perfect timing, at least. They couldn’t always say that.

“Everything alright?” Rey resists the urge to cross her arms over over her midriff, and cover up some of the perilous amount of skin she’s showing. There’s no sun here to touch her, no risk of burning in the harsh light of day or catching some exposed part of her on searing-hot metal, but that doesn’t mean her entire body isn’t _electrified_ by the newness of displaying herself so boldly before the eyes of another.

Plus, it’s _cold._

Numbly, her eyeline still fixed somewhere near Rey’s feet, Kylo nods.

She’s sitting on the end of her bed, having been halfway through removing her boots when the bond brought them together. She hasn’t looked up since that first glance but her cheeks are _steaming_ red, and it’s that more than anything that bolsters Rey’s confidence.

She straightens her shoulders, lets her arms drop to her side so that Kylo can see—well, _everything_.

“You sure?” she asks, fighting valiantly to keep the smile from her voice.

Slowly, with an exquisite patience Rey hadn’t thought her capable of (or maybe she’s just having a little difficulty processing the sight before her, which, in fairness, Rey had too when she’d looked in the mirror), Kylo lets herself look up from the safety of the floor. She swallows, features going a little slack as her dark gaze climbs up from the arches of Rey’s ankles, over the rounded muscles of her calves and her sinewy knees to the strong lines of her thighs, lingering for only a moment at the place between them where the garment—which can scarcely really be called that, leaving only the barest _possible_ minimum to the imagination as it does—begins. From there, the lean planes of her torso disappear and reappear, again and again and again, never clearly enough to allow more than a tantalising glimpse, behind a sheath of delicate lace flowers, the precise shade of warm nude peach to accentuate the sun-kissed glow of Rey’s skin and make Kylo’s mouth run dry.

Her lips part, closes again. She shakes her head.

 _“Rey,”_ she manages to choke out.

Rey is closer, now. The smile is tugging at the corners of her lips. “Yes?”

_“Force.”_

She’s made Kylo blush before, but Rey can’t remember a time she’s seen her _this_ pink. She likes it, she decides. She likes it an _awful lot_.

“Where…”

“Stopped off to refuel,” she shrugs, resisting the urge to flick her hair back out of the way when it falls down over her shoulder as she moves between Kylo’s spread knees. “There was a shop…”

A quiet, strangled noise falls from Kylo’s lips. Whether it’s at the thought of such a shop’s existence, or at the idea—the _reality_ —of Rey visiting it, or both, is uncertain, but it makes the smile on Rey’s mouth broaden into a grin.

“I’d never seen anything like it,” she admits, placing her hands on Kylo’s shoulders. “I hadn’t thought basics could be so... _little._ All those strange straps and ribbons and bows, what do you even _wear_ them for?”

Black-blown eyes trail lazily over her lace-clad breasts before finding Rey's own, and one heavy brow arches up at her as if to say, _really?_

“It seems…” Rey glances down at herself, still a little thrown by the sight of such a dainty, seductive thing and the idea that people apparently consider it _clothing._ “Impractical.”

Kylo lifts a hand to trace her forefinger down the fine silk ribbon that connects the garment’s collar to its waist. “I don’t know,” she says softly, her touch lingering near Rey’s navel. “You seem to have found a use for it.”

Holding her gaze, Kylo lightly trails her fingertip over the lace to where smooth skin begins, circling over the sensitive spur of Rey’s hipbone where she knows will elicit the sweetest response. Sure enough, Rey’s breath catches, and Kylo is seated at the perfect height to watch her hands curl into fists at her sides and her thighs press together.

“Gods,” she murmurs, bringing her other hand up to slide around Rey’s bare thigh and guide her forward, slipping down to the bend of her knee so she can tug Rey gently onto the bed and over her lap until she’s straddling her. “You look beautiful.”

Rey’s eyes soften, and her mouth moves as if to say _so are you_ but Kylo moves faster and leans in to steal a swift kiss full of hunger and promise, pulling back only when she’s sure the words won’t follow. “You’re _perfect_...Rey, stars, the things you make me want to _do_ to you...”

The two of them have done an awful lot of _things_ together, things that would’ve made the both of them blush a year ago, but none of that matters in the face of the _want_ in Kylo’s burning stare and Rey feels her cheeks heat up anyway.

She begins unpinning Kylo’s hair from its coiled braid while she gathers her courage, letting her long silken hair spill out over her hands like nightfall across the dunes, and then she dips in to brush her lips over Kylo’s again, tightening her grip on her lover’s hair just as she adds the slightest hint of _teeth_.

“Well then,” she says, rolling her hips so there can be no mistaking her intent and feeling Kylo’s _groan_ reverberate through her ribcage. “What’re you waiting for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The Garment](http://www.malicelingerie.com/product/prestige-applique-harness-limited-edition)


	2. ancient oracles walk softly at our feet.

At the edge of the pier, the universe falls away, an unclouded starlit firmament reflected in the clear dark waters of the lake lapping at their ankles.

“There were stories about us,” Kylo’s voice is almost lost in the quiet, as though she fears to disturb the stillness of the night. She fears so much, Rey knows. She always has, for as long as Rey’s known her; maybe she has been afraid her whole life. “In the old days.”

“Were there?”

“Yeah,” Kylo considers. “Or—about the Force. There was a prophecy about the one who would come and bring balance, and end the struggle between the dark side and the light. The Jedi thought it meant my grandfather.”

Rey is silent. Around them, the only sound in all the world is the soft murmur of the lake’s little waves against the beams.

It’s a peaceful world, this one. She doesn’t want to leave it, even though she knows they’ll have to eventually. They always do.

“And you think it’s us.”

Kylo sighs, looks out over the water. “Maybe.”

“You want it to be us?”

“…I don’t know. I think I did.” Her free hand lifts to push her hair back from her face, and it would seem like a vain affectation if Rey didn’t know it for the nervous tic it is. She knows Kylo still misses the helmet sometimes. Misses the safety of having something to hide behind.

A mask. A lineage. A destiny.

“They’re never happy,” says Rey, inching sideways until her shoulder meets Kylo’s arm and she can lean against it comfortably. She shivers as a yawn pulls through her, her eyes falling slowly closed. “The stories. I’d want ours to be happy.”

The softest pressure against the crown of her head; Kylo’s lips, moving in a kiss. “I want that too,” she says, barely above a whisper, like even after all this time she can’t make herself believe that they’re alone. “I think I want that more.”

She rests her cheek on Rey’s head, letting the girl nestle further into her warmth. “I know I want that more.”

A soft sound of contentment comes from somewhere near her left collarbone, Rey nuzzling sleepily into her side with every intention of dozing off there. “Good. Me too. The Force can look after itself.”

Kylo’s not so sure about that, but she hums in agreement anyway, working her arm free from between their bodies so she can wrap it around Rey’s shoulders and bring them both under the shelter of her cloak. She can feel Rey pressed up against the length of her this way, shivering faintly in the cold night air but warm and solid in her arms, her heartbeat a wondrous riot caught between their chests, and the Force could be tearing itself to pieces out there in the galaxy but like this, with only the stars and the water and the sweet night air to witness as they whisper together of their future, Kylo can’t quite remember why it matters.


End file.
